


Muchnessless

by the_broken_bleeding_rose



Series: Top Hats and Tea Cups [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: poor hatless hatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_broken_bleeding_rose/pseuds/the_broken_bleeding_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't such a 'Wonderland' after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muchnessless

Albino mascara streaks seeped from stupefied forest eyes. Blazing hairs like a forest fire were exhausted and languish from a head with _no hat_.

No laced moss textile  
No rose sash  
No pins

No 10/6

 

 

No Hatter

 

 

Just a mystified and abashed man clasped face down across a splintered and shattered bone china dream. Bandersnatch-toothed shards slit into his smeared and sully face. Pasty flesh disclosed to shiver and blush to a scarlet complexion.

 

A crimson scoundrel snickered.

“Did you think she’d come back to you?  
Did you think that she would want to see you again?  
Did you honestly think she could love you? ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _“You could stay.”_  
_“What an idea. What a mad, crazy, wonderful idea… But I can’t.”_  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If it was so wonderful then why _did_ she have to go?  
This isn’t such a _Wonderland_ after all…


End file.
